Heartbreak
by Yumai.Inuzuka.1293
Summary: Shikamaru has to escort the sand siblings and accidently falls in love with Temari. That wouldn't be a problem if Ino didn't love Shikamaru. Who will be the one to comfort Ino and heal her broken heart?


Ino was walking down the sidewalk towards training grounds one day; when she  
spotted a familiar face. "Hey Shika!" "Ughh...Troublesome...Hey, Ino..." Ino rolled her eyes and continued to walk to the training grounds with Shikamaru. While they walked they talked about the up comings in Konoha. Suddenly Shikamaru stopped. Ino turned around to face him and asked "what's wrong Shika?" Shikamaru sighed mumbling a quick "troublesome... Ino I wont be able to hang out for the next couple of days..." "Hmmm... Why not?"Ino asked sadness shown in her cerulean blue eyes, but did not show in her voice as she talked. "The Hokage wants me to me to escort three people from Suna." "Oh... well ok. I gotta go train I'll see you later?" she said with a fake smile, "bye..."

(Time Skip- 3 Days)

Ino had just finished training for the day and was walking back home when she heard voices. "Oh Shika I'll miss you!" 'Okay so shika's there, now who is the other?' Ino thought while looking through the bushes. "I'll miss you too, Temari." 'So that's her name...wait what's going on?' Ino was taken away from her thoughts when she saw the two kissing. Without another thought or glance Ino ran off with tears in her eyes. She got to her house only see that she had dropped her keys somewhere. She began looking into her pockets frantically, failing to notice that Shikamaru was behind her with her keys in his hand. "Hey Ino, Looking for these?" he said playfully as he saw her turn around to were she was facing him. "*sniff* Yea were did you find them?" she asked trying to calm down to were it looked like she hadn't cried "I saw them near the gate..." he said carefully as he noticed her tear-stained face. "Oh... I must have dropped them on the way here.." she mumbled thoughtfully retracing her steps in her mind. "Ino can I talk to you for a sec?" "Yea sure Shika. What are friends for..." "The people I had to escort... well I met this girl and she was beautiful, her name was Temari..." her mind froze as he kept talking about how great Temari was. She couldn't think of anything to say 'cause she was trying keep herself from crying she was snapped out of her thoughts when Shika looked at her "Ino were you listening?" "what was the last thing you said?...sorry" "I asked you if you thought that I should ask Temari out?" "Oh... well yea if you like her that much." "Thanks Ino you're the best!" Shika yelled as he ran to catch up with Temari "Yet not good enough..." Ino whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek, she walked into her house quietly.

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

Ino's POV:  
After I took my shoes of and put my stuff down; I silently sat down on the couch and let the tears I kept hidden go down my porcelain face."Why can't it be me?" I screamed into the couch.*and to think I was going to tell him I loved him...* I thought as I sobbed loudly. That night I fell asleep crying, having dreams about Shikamaru going off with Temari. The next morning I woke up thinking *If I'm not good enough for the guy I fell in love with why should I live?* I didn't feel like eating-or doing anything for that matter. I sat on the couch for an hour doing nothing until I forced myself to go train- Hey; I could get my anger and pent up feelings out that way. On the way to the training fields I met with Naruto. "Hey Ino what are you-Hey are you ok? you don't look so good..."Naruto said gradually dropping his enthusiasm as he stared into my eyes as I looked up at him unemotionally, " Yea, I'm fine Naruto, nothing to worry about."I said managing a crooked smile. "O-K... If you need me I'll always be here for you..." "Thanks Naruto..." I said starting to walk away to the training fields.

_Naruto's POV:  
On the way to Ichiraku I ran into Ino, she didn't look so good either.*I wonder if it because of Shikamaru* I thought arriving at Ichiraku, sitting on a bar stool.*Maybe Hinata knows... I'll ask her later after I eat...* I thought digging into my food that had just been served.

First Story ever ^^' be nice please :3


End file.
